


Fleeing Ostagar

by beformista



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Monstrous Regiment, Dragon Age!AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beformista/pseuds/beformista
Summary: They looked at the slowly dying flames of a campfire they set up, in silence, contemplating what they've done but not capable of saying it out loud, not yet. Behind their backs was Ostagar that was probably covered in dead bodies by now, or even worse.
Kudos: 1





	Fleeing Ostagar

They looked at the slowly dying flames of a campfire they set up, in silence, contemplating what they've done but not capable of saying it out loud, not yet. Behind their backs was Ostagar that was probably covered in dead bodies by now, or even worse. A small part of Polly's mind was trying to make her imagine, even for a moment, that it was all just a horrible dream, but unfortunately, she knew it was real. They've marched for ten hours since then, and still the darkspawn were all around them. They've... marched. Yes.

"W-we should go back," said Wazzer, clutching her little book with the Chant of Light in her hands. 

"There's nowhere to go back to," said Polly in a level tone. "We've lost."

"B-but..."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Shufti, clearing her throat. "Fight a whole army of darkspawn by ourselves? We'll die before we even get there."

There was silence.

"They said Teyrn Heinrich was supposed to come help the Queen," said Tonker, "why didn't he come?"

"Hm," answered Polly.

There was silence. They've watched the slowly dying flames of the campfire.

"D'you think she's dead?" asked Shufti.

"She c-can't be!"

Polly remembered the swarms of darkspawn surrounding the army. "Hm," she said.

There was silence. They've watched the slowly dying flames of the campfire. That is, until Jackrum came back into the clearing with the Grey Warden. While they were travelling, Polly had a chance to overhear that her name was Maladicta. She was tevinter and ever since they... well, they've marched, she was clutching her intricately looking staff so hard her fingers went white. That is to say, Polly didn't expect anything good from her.

Jackrum stepped closer to the fire and cleared her throat. Five hopeful faces of her recruits that marched when she yelled at them to march looked up at her.

"Well, lads," she said. "It seems we got ourselves stuck in a lovely fucking mess." Jackrum looked at them and sighed. "I won't try to deceive you by promising things'll get good. They won't. What we have here, lads, is a choice: we crawl our separate ways and run till we can't anymore. Or, we fight."

Polly sent a careful gaze towards her companions. Noticed the glint in Wazzer's eyes, a hint of fear and amazement on Shufti's face. The elves that stayed together ever since she met them - Tonker and Lofty - seemed to have held a silent conversation among themselves before their turned to Jackrum with looks of grim determination.

"What can we do, though?" Polly heard the question before she realized the voice that asked it sounded like hers.

Jackrum cleared her throat again. "Our friend here seems to have ideas," she nodded at the Warden that met Polly's gaze with a slight little smirk on her lips. Polly frowned, as Jackrum kept talking, "we're going to Redcliffe."


End file.
